Absently licking
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Padfoot hurts himself and Sirius has to suffer for it. Fluff fic featuring the maurauders. Slightest implied slash for those who want it.


_Howdy all!! This is a lovely little fic I wrote, one of my favourites I think. It's meant to be a one shot, but if I get enough feedback I might write some more to it. This is one of the rare pieces that I actually have a decent title for. LOL, the story is, I actually wrote the fic based on the title. That's totally never happened before. It's obviously a maurauder fic, and is essentially a friendfic, although it can be seen as incredibly mild slash fluff.  So enjoy, because it's really good!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Maurauders, or any of the characters, settings, blah blah blah… ya know? I know, so you prolly know too. Onwards!_

A werewolf, a stag and a rat turned to see their canine companion limping slowly after them. At their curious looks, he slumped to the ground, and began methodically licking his left foreleg.

The werewolf, unspoken leader of the pack, trotted over to the large black dog, sniffing the leg carefully.

He whined, gave it a disapproving lick of his own, then sat back on his haunches, watching as Padfoot resumed licking at his leg. There was very little activity that night.

It was Remus who noticed, at breakfast the next day that Sirius was using his right hand for everything. This wouldn't be so strange, if Sirius hadn't been left handed.

"I think you should get Madam Pomfrey to see to your wrist, Siri," he said quietly. "I think you've done something bad to it."

Sirius growled softly. "Don't want to. It's fine as it is."

Remus sighed. Sirius was so STUBBORN!

"Remus, what's the third line of the instructions for the Draught of Peace?"

Remus sighed, and looked up at James. "Isn't Sirius supposed to be helping you? He knows all this stuff too." James shrugged. "Dunno where he is. I haven't seen him for ages, but he might be up in the dorm." Remus sighed again. "Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore. I'm going to see if Sirius is alright."

James, scribbling furiously, merely nodded.

Remus made his way up to the dorm room, and looked around at Sirius' bed. It was empty. Confused, Remus glanced at the other beds, finding Sirius sitting on Remus' bed, reading a book, and licking his left wrist.

"I really think you should get that seen to Pads." Remus said loudly. Sirius gasped, and jumped, then turned to Remus angrily. "What are you talking about Moony? Get what seen to? Can't a bloke read in peace these days?"

Sighing, Remus made his way over to the bed, and grabbed Sirius firmly by the wrist. The dark haired boy positively howled in pain. "What the fuck was that for Rem?" Remus glared at him. "…Oh." His indignant look turned sheepish, as he realized exactly what that was for. "Alright." Sirius sighed heavily. "Let's go see Pomfrey."

"Well, Mr. Black, you should have come to see me as soon as this began bothering you. By leaving it, you've done yourself quite a bit of damage. Oh I can heal it, certainly," this in response to his worried look, "but you'll have to wear a sling for a few days, not to mention you'll be favoring it. Use your right hand all the time." Sirius sighed. "Yes, thank you Madam Pomfrey." Remus had to bite back a laugh at Sirius' dejected tone.

"Cheer up Pads," he said at the portrait hole. "It could've been your leg, and you'd have to hobble for a fortnight. At least you can still cause trouble with a fractured wrist."

Sirius' face brightened a little. "I can, can't I? Well, that is good news!" He said the password, looking happier than he had all day.

Dinner came. "Dammit! I can't use a bloody knife and fork in the same hand!" Remus found himself once again fighting laughter. Sirius must be feeling so hopeless at the moment, attempting to cut his meat with only one good hand. Finally he relented. "Would you like me to cut it for you Pads?" He offered in a low tone, and Sirius gratefully pushed the plate towards Remus.

"Aww, is bitty baby Black not big enough to cut his own meat? Maybe he needs Loony Lupin to feed it to him as well!" The group of Slytherins all laughed at Bellatrix's words, and Sirius stood up angrily, but Remus said calmly, "it's alright Sirius, you can sit down. Bellatrix is just jealous that no one in her house would ever cut her meat, or feed her if she needed it. She'd have to suffer on her own. And it's not as if I mind helping out a friend."

Bellatrix's face grew red with anger, but Remus had spoken nothing but the truth, and everyone gathered there knew it.

She stormed away, silently, her followers trailing after her, one or two whispering among themselves.

"That may have been the coolest thing you've done all term, Remus," Sirius said appreciatively, and Remus blushed. "All in the name of friendship my dear Sirius, all in the name of friendship."

End.


End file.
